


13. Eyes

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Series: Deathnotetober [13]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deathnotetober, F/F, day 13: eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: If people knew what Rem’s eyes had seen, they would not be so quick to judge Misa.





	13. Eyes

If people knew what Rem’s eyes had seen, they would not be so quick to judge Misa. They would know that Misa Amane sang as she cleaned, that when she went to bed she gave each of her (frankly creep) dolls a kiss and that she said goodnight to Rem too, even though she did not (does not?) sleep. They would know that Light Yagami was the scummiest person alive and that he was not to be trusted. They would know of the affair between Kira and L. They would know how, in her final moments, Rem realized her love for Misa was real, romantic love. Otherwise she would not have died the way she did, alone and cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrs - sweaterwearinlesbian (main) & lightsturtleneck (dn)


End file.
